Dracula
Dracula Vlad Dracula F) Rm30 A) Am50 S) Rm30 E) Un100 R) Gd10 I) Am50 P) Am50 Health: 210 Karma: 110 Resources: Rm Pop: -30 Known Powers: Vampirism: All of Dracula’s abilities stemmed from his identities as a vampire and as king of the vampires. These abilities exceeded the levels of "ordinary" vampires because of Dracula’s many centuries of existence and absorption of the powers of the last Atlantean vampire. Resistances: Under normal circumstances, vampires did not age. They could be poisoned, though not killed by poison (ignoring all "Kill" results). They could not be damaged by most physical attacks, though they could be affected by Stuns and Slams (and, in some cases, "Kills"). Most energy attacks had similar limitations. Transformation: Dracula could, at will, transform himself into a number of different shapes, each taking but a single round to assume. These included: -Cloud of Mist: This allows him passage through tight spaces and allowed him to fly at 1 area/round (he could not be harmed by physical attacks in this form) -Bat: Possesses Dracula’s normal intelligence, having bite attacks (Gd damage) and the ability to fly at 6 areas/round -Wolf: Possesses Dracula’s normal intelligence, having the abilities to bite (Rm damage), move at 3 areas/round, and use its Intuition at +1CS to reflect its enhanced senses -Man-Sized Bat: Capable of flying at 4 areas/round, with claw and biting attacks (for Ex damage each). Summoning and Controlling: Dracula had a number of summoning and controlling powers, given below: -Animal control allowed him to summon up to his Psyche in number of bats, rats, and wolves. -Summoning Thunderstorms: Requires a Red Psyche FEAT roll that leaves Dracula unable to use other vampiric abilities for 1-10 hours. -Vampire Control: As Lord of the Vampires, Dracula could control the actions of another vampire by making a Psyche FEAT against the other vampire’s Psyche. -Hypnosis: Dracula had the ability to hypnotize ordinary humans, even if he had caught the victim’s eye for only 3 seconds. -Victim Telepathy: Dracula could communicate telepathically with any individual from whom he had drained blood, anywhere in the world. Vampire Bite: Ty Edge per turn. If the victim was killed in the attack, an enzyme in the vampire’s saliva caused the body to produce a greenish ichor which replaced its blood. In 3 days, sufficient ichor existed to turn the victim’s body into a vampire. If the victim was not slain by the vampire, the victim remained weak (-1cs on all FEATS) until an End FEAT was made, checked once each week. During this time, the vampire had a limited hypnotic control over the victim, so that any FEATs against that control could not add Karma. Regeneration: Ex Limitations: Dracula and other vampires were unstoppable if opponents used most normal weapons and attacks. A number of attack forms and weaknesses did inflict damage to a vampire: -Blood Dependency: Vampires needed human blood to survive. Voluntary or involuntary deprivation of blood resulted in weakness (-1cs on all stats for every 2 days without blood) and an overwhelming desire for blood. A Psyche FEAT put off that desire for one day, but the need remained. -Soil Dependency: Vampires could not go 100 miles beyond their places of human birth without taking a pound of soil with them. This soil, usually used to line a coffin, offset the negative effects of the sun. -Direct Sunlight: The rays of the suncaused Am damage per round to vampires. If reduced to zero Health points, a vampire dehydrated and turned to powder. Sunlight also caused vampires not under its effects to become comatose unless in contact with native soil. Energy attacks which duplicated solar radiation (such as the new Captain Marvel’s powers or Superman's Heat Vision) could affect vampires. -Garlic Plants: A vampire could not directly attack a victim wearing a clove of garlic (the vampire could push a wall over on the garlic-wearer, though, or perform similar actions). Further, a vampire’s transformation abilities could not function within 1 area of garlic. -Religious Objects: Vampires had an allergy of sorts to objects of religious faith, such that any religious symbol (such as the cross or the Star of David) held by someone who had great faith in that symbol would keep a vampire at bay. Such a symbol inflicted normal damage (as a club, sword, or shuriken) to the vampire. -Mirrors: Vampires did not reflect an image in mirrors, nor show up on photographic plates or similar mediums. -Houses: Most vampires were bound by a code that prevented them from entering a dwelling unless freely invited. Dracula could counter that by making a Psyche FEAT roll. -Silver: Silver weaponry could inflict normal damage on and could even kill vampire. -Wood: A wooden stake through the heart produced an automatic "kill" result against a vampire. Of course, this meant holding the vampire down and getting a "Red" result with the attack. A wood stake or silver blade through the heart caused a vampire to decay into dust, but the dust reassembled and the vampire started to heal as soon as the stake or blade was removed. -Permanent Destruction: All vampires had a tendency to regenerate lost damage over time, even if chopped into tiny pieces. Three methods of slaying a vampire were known to "kill" it forever: --Exposure to sunlight until the vampire becomes dust, followed by scattering the ashes. --Piercing the heart of and beheading the vampire, burning the head and body in two separate pyres, then scattering the ashes. --Using the Montesi Formula. This last method was how Dracula was finally destroyed. Talents: Swordsmanship, Martial Arts A, B, Mystic Lore, Occult Lore Category:Villain Category:Marvel Villain Category:Vampire